Owen (The Walking Dead)
The Wolves Leader, also known as the Alpha Wolf, is a survivor and an antagonist that appears in Season 5 and Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the murderous bandit group known as the Wolves. Although cunning and fearless, he is a ruthless, cold-blooded, violent, savage and dangerous man that is willing to kill and mutilate any innocent person he comes across, even children. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of the second half of Season 5 and the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 6. Background Almost nothing is known about his life before the outbreak began. He briefly mentions to Morgan that he enjoyed going to the movies. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. During some time in the apocalypse, he formed a group known as the Wolves, and began attacking survivors and raiding establishments where survivors would hold up and taking their supplies for themselves. The group would murder survivors in cold blood, dismember their corpses, carve "W" symbols into their forehead or if they live, bring them back to an establishment known as Del Arno Foods, where they kill them and let them re-animate as walkers and use them for traps against survivors to flush out their supplies. Season 5 Sometime between Noah's arrival and departure from Grady Memorial Hospital, the Wolves attacked Shirewilt Estates, killing many of the inhabitants, torching several of the homes and knocking down one of the perimeter walls. They mutilated several of them to add to their collection of walkers for their numerous traps, as evidenced by the pile of severed limbs and torsos just outside the fences, and the reanimated heads with W's carved into them that were piled into a van. The Wolves Leader first appears in person when Morgan Jones is cooking breakfast for himself to eat. He comes out from the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in conversation. He tells Morgan that he likes the talk they had, because before he would always meet people, be with them for a while, before cutting them lose. He later reveals he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, he gives a signal to his gang member to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a car. It is not shown what happened to him and his teammate after Morgan left him in a car, but he and his partner eventually stumble upon a man with a red poncho, and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery where they keep all the walkers with the 'W' carved on their foreheads, and use them as bait for the survivors who are planning to take the foods in a seemingly fruit truck they left on the parking lot. He whispers to the red poncho man to stay quiet and stay still before slashing his throat, saying, "Welcome home". After resetting the walker traps, the Wolves Leader rummages through Aaron's backpack that he left behind and observes several photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and his son Carl. Season 6 The Wolves Leader and his group attack Alexandria, but are fought off by Rick's group and the rest of the Alexandrians, resulting in the majority of the Wolves being killed and Morgan letting several of them escape with the intention of saving their lives (these Wolves that escape Alexandria eventually cross paths with Rick Grimes and are all shot dead by him). As Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, the Wolf ambushes him and tries to kill him with a sickle but Morgan is able to evade his attack. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, the Wolf questions his ability kill people, telling him that he should have killed him in the woods. The Wolf leaps at Morgan, but he is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. The Wolf tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious with his staff. The Wolves Leader eventually regains consciousness, and Morgan elaborates as to why he is unable to kill people by telling him of his past and eventual relationship with Eastman. After Morgan suggests that he could redeem himself as well, the Wolf reveals that he has a deep gash in his torso. He notes that he will likely not survive his injury, but if he did that he would make it his goal to kill Morgan and everyone else in Alexandria, including the children. To this, Morgan simply leaves and locks the gate behind himself. Later after Alexandria recovers from the raid conducted by the Wolves, Morgan asks Denise if she has any antibiotics, in which she questions why he asks. Morgan then admits they are not for him, but for the Wolves Leader locked away in a house. Carol suspiciously watches Morgan lead Denise to the townhouse with the jail cell (in which one of the Leader is being held captive). She heads to Jessie's house and asks if she can watch Judith while she takes watch. Carol heads over to the townhouse and unlocks the door, but Morgan stops her. She demands to know who Morgan is holding in the cell. (More info will be added soon...) Gallery WolfLeader.png Alphawolf-1.png Alphawolf-2.png Wolves.png Alphawolf-3.png Alphawolf-4.png Alphawolf-5.png Trivia * The Wolves Leader and the rest of his group are adapted from The Scavengers in the Comic Series, who are a group of bandits who try to attack Alexandria, but are ultimately killed. * While both the Scavenger's and the Wolves' stories are changed up significantly, both groups do however cause a chain of events after a massive herd of walkers end up reaching the Alexandria walls in both the Comics and the TV Show. * So far, the Wolves Leader is the only primary antagonist in the TV Show that has not been given an actual name. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Man-Hunters Category:Evil Genius Category:Barbarian Category:Trap Master Category:Fearmongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ferals Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Hunters Category:Gunmen Category:Mutilators Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Provoker Category:Leader